Zealous
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: "Shut up, Artemis!" - "Make me, Baywatch!" - "Only if you marry me!" - "Fine- mmph!" / In which Wally proposes to Artemis during an argument. Spitfire. Kind of a companion piece to Obviously Never.


**Zealous**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_****__****__****__**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,**__**ø**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice/DC comics. :)**

* * *

"Wally, why the _hell _did you do that?! How many times do I have to tell you that I can take care of myself?!" Artemis practically shrieked in his ear while they stormed inside their new home in Palo Alto. Practically still fresh out of college as they had only finished a couple of years before, the two lovebirds had decided to look for a bigger place to live, and so had moved to a small, double story home.

The two leaguers had been quiet pretty much the whole journey home until Artemis had let her frustration loose as soon as she let the front door slam shut. "I'm not incapable of moving out-of-the-way when someone tries to shoot me! If you don't recall, I was trained by the best of the League of Shadows, therefore, I am a former assassin and vigilante, so I can easily dodge a stupid bullet!"

"Do you think that I want to see my girlfriend in danger, Artemis?!" the new Flash yelled back, the white of his cowl covering his angry emerald eyes. They were glaring murderously at the blonde in retaliation. "You should be thanking me for moving you out-of-the-way in time!"

Artemis honestly felt like slapping him across the face right about now and ripping off that stupid cowl that hid everything of his face except his hair and his jaw. "I don't care if you are now faster than your uncle or Jay! I didn't need saving, Wally!"

"You were this close to getting hit!" The ginger shouted, holding up his gloved fingers to represent roughly an inch distance between his thumb and forefinger. "I don't want to lose you for real this time! I've lost you twice already, and you don't realise how painful both those times were for me!"

"Are you kidding me?! I'm at the top of my game!"

He let out a frustrated yell, causing their dog to bark at them in annoyance as he trotted towards them from the dog basket in the corner. He sat loyally beside Wally's leg, looking up at Artemis curiously.

"Don't you go side with him, Nelson." She almost growled.

"Do not take your anger out on the dog!"

"I'm not taking my anger out on anyone, Flash-boy!" As soon as Artemis finished her sentence, Wally was resisting the urge to strangle her. She had that look in her eye that she had when she was about to aim an arrow, that almost deadly glint in her grey eyes. She was dressed in her new get-up, her hair as shiny as ever as it flung itself around in a ponytail in all its glory, knee-high black combat boots, black pants that clung to her legs with two green stripes running down the side, a forest green crop top with her insignia in the middle in black, and a painted green and orange flame that surrounded her left eye.

Wally's version of the Flash uniform had been re-designed but was similar to what Barry's looked like. He had kept the more open look that he had when he was Kid Flash, so the spandex not covering his hair or jaw, though his eyes were now covered. The lightning-bolt ear pieces were also there. He also had his usual goggles, except the colour had been changed from red to yellow. Using his yellow-gloved hand, he ripped off the cowl, stared directly into her eyes with a glare that could rival Batman's.

"I don't need saving, so stay focused on yourself—"

"Shut up, Artemis!"

"Make me, Baywatch!"

"Only if you marry me!"

"Fine—mmph!"

He didn't mean to let the request slip from his mouth, but he couldn't help it. He was just so frustrated at this point because of the ridiculous trigger for the argument, and now it was just dragging on and on. But as soon as her affirmation for his proposal was heard, he couldn't help but swoop down and capture his lips with her's. He cupped her face and brought her closer as her grey eyes were still wide. She eventually relaxed into it.

They pulled away, and he couldn't help but smile at her. "Artemis West," he breathed. "I like the sound of that."

"You proposed to me in the middle of an argument." She said with a slightly annoyed expression but she was happy nonetheless. Wally raised an eyebrow, before untangling himself and speeding away with a gust of wind before coming back to Artemis a few seconds later with a sound of a crash occurring when he returned a moment afterwards.

She couldn't help but laugh when he got done on one knee, holding up a box. "Wally, I—"

"Just listen, okay, babe?"

She nodded as he grabbed her hand.

"When we met, I absolutely hated you because I thought you were just a replacement for Roy, but as time moved on, you gradually twisted yourself into my heart in your own, spitfire-y way. Babe, you have no idea how much you mean to me, or how much I love you, or how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be there next to me when I wake up in the morning with a ring on your finger, I want you to be the mother of my children, and you're the one I want to grow old with. I know we argue a lot, like we were a few seconds ago, but that's just us. It's our thing; along with me carrying you bridal style while we run across the country. I don't want to lose you. I've watched you die once, and had to mourn for you before, and when I almost lost you today, I… Well, just- ugh, I'm nervous- will you marry me?"

She nodded her head as he removed one of her fingerless gloves, slipping the engagement ring on her finger. It was simple, but elegant at the same time. It was a gold band with a small diamond with a ruby lightning bolt encrusted on one side of the ring, and a green arrow on the other. Engraved on the inside was, "I love you, Spitfire."

Uncharacteristically, the blonde started sobbing joyfully, and practically leaped into his arms and murmured over and over, "Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: Hi, this is sort of a companion piece to 'Obviously Never' in the scene where Wally is remembering how they got engaged. This actually just randomly popped up in my head when I was watching TV. I shouldn't even be writing because I'm on holiday, but I can't help it. XD**

**Okay, the description to Wally's uniform I got from a picture I saw on DeviantArt by 'yurixmester', who, may I add, is an amazing artist. I apologise if you're reading this for using the description to your drawing to describe Wally's uniform, so if you want me to change it, just ask. :) I love that piece of work, so go take a look!**

**Word Count: 1,056**

**~CL**


End file.
